Ain't Nowhere Safer
Ain't Nowhere Safer is a story mission in Faster, Baby!. Overview It's time to get the hell out of Sinclair Parish. Narrative After springing M.J.'s trap at the scrapyard, they all regroup at the De Costa Family Farm. The witnesses are safe, but Andy took a bullet in the commotion. Luckily Roxy had been trained in field medicine and was able to patch him up. Knowing it's only a matter of time before Slim and his men track them down, the group get on their way. Roxy heads out with M.J. so she can keep an eye on Andy, while Lincoln grabs The Folder from the house. With the evidence in hand, Lincoln is surprised by Slim as he's leaving the house and stunned by a round full of rock salt. As Lincoln comes to, he finds himself in chains being worked over by a couple of Slim's Southern Union boys. Slim tells Lincoln his friends got away, but he has the folder, and without that, it's just going to be their word against that of a God-fearing white man. When it's all said and done, Slim says he'll probably be elected governor. After Lincoln makes a few wisecracks, Slim says the problem is that Lincoln still thinks he can win, that he has something to win, but it's never gonna come to pass. Suddenly, a shot rings out and one of Slim's men goes down. Roxy had found out Lincoln was in trouble and came back with her sniper rifle to lend a hand. As Slim runs off, she shoots the chains holding Lincoln and he gets free. After snapping another man's neck, Lincoln picks up his gun and chases after Slim. He works his way through the Deputies and Southern Union men at the farm, but Slim drives off and gets away. With no time to lose, Lincoln and Roxy jump in her car and give chase. Slim leads them throughout Sinclair Parish as his Deputies try their best to stop Lincoln and Roxy. After a lengthy pursuit, Roxy finally gets off a shot that brings Slim's truck to a stop. Crawling from the wreckage, Slim thinks it's over and says he always thought he'd die in his rocking chair on his front porch. Lincoln explains that killing him won't accomplish anything, but letting him live and making him answer for the things he's done--that's where the change begins. They load Slim into the back of their truck and make their way through the remaining Deputies, leaving Sinclair Parish behind as they drive back to Laveau's Compound. With Slim under lock and key, Lincoln checks in with Laveau, who tells Lincoln he did a good thing and invites him to stick around and lend a hand in the movement. Laveau tells Lincoln to remember that sooner or later, he's going to have to live his life again. Once everything settles down, Lincoln comes to say goodbye and finds Roxy feeling a little uneasy. She wonders if any of what they went through is really going to matter. They took out Slim, but all she sees is pain and ugliness in the world. Lincoln offers her some advice someone once gave him, "If all you look for in the world is evil, it's all you're ever going to see." He then tells her that she's one of the brightest lights he's ever known, and not to let the world take that away from her. The two share a dance and spend a romantic evening together. The following morning, she leaves a letter on the nightstand for Lincoln as she leaves New Bordeaux behind. Walkthrough Gameplay Tip: Lincoln will be stripped of all weapons and explosives near the start of the mission; however, his Adrenaline Shots and Tac-Vest will remain intact. Restocking anything besides those two items at this point of the game would be useless. Return to M.J.'s. *There is a Junction Box on a nearby shack if you want to wiretap the area; otherwise, get in the Potomac Ascent and drive back to the De Costa Family Farm. Talk to Roxy. *Head into the barn and talk with Roxy. Get the folder. *Go to the house and head upstairs, where you will find The Folder in the bedroom. Take the folder to The Voice. *Head back outside and Lincoln will be surprised at the door by Slim. Kill or be killed. *Once the cutscene ends, follow the prompt to snap the man's neck. Catch Slim. *Work your way through the farm, following behind Slim. There will be several weapons and a few Molotov Cocktails you can pick up along the way. *If you're quick enough, you will have a few opportunities to get shots off at Slim, but he cannot be stopped at this point in the mission. Get in the Nightcrawler. *Get in Roxy's Nightcrawler and go after Slim. It will be a long chase with plenty of Deputies trying to stop you. Catch Slim. *Make use of any traps you pass along the way, and once you get close enough Roxy will take a shot, causing Slim's truck to crash. Escape Sinclair Parish. *After the cutscene, make your way out of Sinclair Parish. There will be a few Deputies and roadblocks along the way. Drive to The Voice's compound. *Once you exit into Bayou Fantom, any remaining deputies will break off pursuit, as they have no jurisdiction outside of Sinclair Parish. Park the car. *Stop the car at the marker and get out. Bring the folder to The Voice. *Head into Laveau's office and watch the final cutscene. Result Completing this mission grants the Ain't Nowhere Safer achievement and unlocks the Silenced MK 1020 and the Lassiter Nightcrawler in the Vehicle Delivery menu. It also opens up the Concerned Citizens mission for Laveau and the Herbalism activity with M.J.. Notes *After capturing Slim and returning to gameplay, several bugs may occur. They range from your vehicle not being able to move forward, to Slow-Mo Driving being unavailable. These can usually be corrected by reloading the last checkpoint. Category:Mafia III Category:Faster, Baby! Category:Missions in Faster, Baby! Category:Gameplay